Game and Kiss
by Kuro-Neko-Angel
Summary: Eiji le hace una apuesta a Sakuno. Si él puede ganarle en un partido de tenis, ella hará cualquier cosa que él le diga. Bueno, todos sabemos que Sakuno es horrible en el tenis, así que ¿Que es lo que quiere Eiji?


Bienvenidos!

Antes que nada tengo que anunciar que esta es una historia traducida, claro que con el permiso de su autor GrEenIsTWoDifErENtColOuRS  
quien muy amablemente me concedió permiso para hacerlo. No hay muchas historias con esta pareja en español y este one-shot me pareció tan lindo que tuve que traducirlo. n_n

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis no es de mi propiedad (T-T) sino de Konomi Takeshi; yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para hacer lo que se me antoje XD

Disfruten! Y si dejan comentarios nos harían felices a mí y GrEenIsTWoDifErENtColOuRS así que espero y puedan tomarse 2 minutitos para dejarlo. n_n

GAME AND KISS

Sakuno Ryuzaki atravesaba las canchas de tenis en su camino a casa, con su mochila de tenis color rosa con negro en la espalda. El ambiente estaba tan tranquilo que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando alguien gritó su nombre, sorprendiéndola.

-¡SAKUNO_CHAN!

Tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al piso.

-¡Oh! ¡Sakuno_chan, lo siento! No debí haber gritado de esa manera, Nya

Levantó la vista de su lugar en la tierra para poder ver que todos los titulares de Seigaku presenciaban la escena. Rápidamente se puso de pie sacudiéndose la falda y encaró al chico pelirrojo que la había llamado.

-¿Necesita algo Kikumaru_sempai?- preguntó dándole una sonrisa, aunque por dentro deseaba darse la vuelta e irse. Pero no daría ningún indicio sobre eso. Él asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Sakuno espero a que prosiguiera y le dijera lo que quería pedirle, pero al ver que el chico no decía nada hizo su sonrisa más grande y preguntó.- ¿y eso sería…?

Él pareció confundido por un momento para luego propinarse un golpecito juguetón en la cabeza por su descuido.

-Ah, cierto. Duh. Creo que tengo que decírtelo primero. Bien, juega un partido de tenis conmigo. El perdedor tendrá que hacer algo que el ganador escoja.- Dijo Eiji haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa de Sakuno, quien se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar.- ¡Eh! ¡Sakuno_chan! ¡Espera!-Ella sabía que era una mala idea, una muy mala idea, pero aún así dio media vuelta para mirarlo.- ¡Vamos! ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo un partido!

-¡No Kikumaru_sempai! ¡Soy horrible en el tenis!- Declaró

Eiji se enfurruñó haciendo la mejor cara de gatito que pudo. Se puso de rodillas y se arrastró hasta ella para abrazar sus piernas. Gracias a kami que la cabeza pelirroja quedaba poco más arriba de la falda. Las mejillas de Sakuno se colorearon de un intenso rojo por la acción del chico. ¡Y delante de sus amigos! Ese juego debía de ser muy importante para él.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor. ¡Te lo ruego Sakuno_chan! ¡Sólo un partido!- Imploró con una adorable expresión de gatito en el rostro.- ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…!- Continuó suplicando.

-¡Esta bien! Jugaré un partido contigo.- Accedió una frustrada Sakuno.

-¡Gracias!- Gritó el chico levantándose inmediatamente para abrazarla.

La arrastró hasta la cancha de tenis donde la dejó de un lado mientras él se iba al otro. Sakuno tomó su raqueta con la mano derecha. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello? ¡Oh, sí! Era una completa tonta. Era torpe y molesta. ¡Y él era tan adorable! Es decir, con su alegría e hiperactividad… ¿Quién no se enamoraría del efusivo chico acrobático?

-¿Estas lista Sakuno_chan?- Preguntó animado.

-"No, no estoy lista baka" ¡Sí!- Respondió mansamente.

De repente la pelota pasó zumbando a su lado. Sakuno respiró hondo. Bien, eso demostró que definitivamente tenía muchas ganas de que ella hiciera lo que fuera que él tenía en mente.

-15 a 0 Eiji a la delantera- Dijo Oishi con una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

¡Un momento! ¿Oishi sonreía con maldad? Eso no estaba bien. ¿Había alguna posibilidad de retractarse? Nope. Todo el equipo tenía la misma mirada, a excepción de Tezuka que era el estoico cubo de hielo de siempre. Suspiró una vez más cuando otra pelota pasó volando.

-30 a 0, Eiji a la delantera- Anunció Fuji mostrando sus ojos zafiro y una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

Esto hizo que Sakuno pasara saliva forzadamente.

-"No esta bien, no esta bien, no está bien. ¡Esto no está bien!"

Otra pelota pasó volando a su lado.

-¡40 a 0, Eiji a la delantera!- Gritó Momo con una sonrisa maligna

¡Genial! A menos que milagrosamente lograra hacer 5 puntos seguidos tendría que obedecer una orden de Eiji le diera.

-¡Aquí voy Sakuno_chan!- Exclamó Eiji y ella suspiró.

Miró la pelota subir para luego ser golpeada con la raqueta. Realmente no quería hacer lo que Eiji tuviera en mente. De repente, su raqueta hizo contacto con la pelota enviándola fuertemente sobre la red clavándose entre las piernas del pelirrojo. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su rostro mostró un estado de shock. Le había pegado. ¡En serio le había pegado y marcó un punto! Eiji salió de su conmoción y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Le diste Sakuno_chan!

Ella regresó bruscamente a la realidad y una lenta sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

-En serio le dí- Dijo con evidente incredulidad en la voz.-Continuemos Kikumaru_sempai

Eiji se limitó a sonreír aún sorprendido de que hubiera devuelto el saque de un titular. Golpeó nuevamente la pelota pero esta vez fuera de su alcance. Supuso que haberle pegado fue cosa de una vez. Oh, bueno, fue emocionante mientras duró, pero todavía era demasiado para ella. Incluso parecía que ni siquiera podía ver la pelota pasar. Sakuno se acercó a la red y esperó a que él también lo hiciera.

-¡Juego y partido para Eiji!-Gritó Oishi.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Ella la estrechó con suavidad devolviendo el gesto.

-Entonces ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Allí estaba, la sentencia que sellaría su destino. Él la miró por un momento a los ojos y sin vacilar pronunció una palabra que hizo saltar su corazón de golpe.

-Bésame- Pidió casi en un susurro.

Sakuno pensó que estaba soñando. Resistió el impulsó de pellizcarse a sí misma para comprobar que no era un sueño. Antes de que pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos unos suaves labios se estrellaron delicadamente en los suyos provocando que se desvanecieran en el aire sus anteriores cavilaciones. Para sorpresa de Eiji ella correspondió el beso. Cuando la necesidad de aire fue inminente se alejó lentamente para recobrar el aire vital.

-¡Ki-kikumaru_sempai!- Balbuceó con las mejillas de un rojo brillante.

Él simplemente sonrió. Saltó la red de forma rápida y juntó sus labios una vez más. Ella correspondió de nuevo aunque con más pasión. Cuando el aire se acabó tuvieron que volver a separarse.

-¿Significa que ahora estamos saliendo?

-¿No es obvio?-Sonrió- Y llámame Eiji- Pidió con un mohín juguetón para después volver a besarla.

Sakuno perdería millones de partidos si eso significaba que Eiji sería de ella. Una última reflexión corrió por su mente antes de dejarse llevar por su mundo.

-"Game and Kiss"

FIN

Comentarios por aquí


End file.
